Balony i różowe zasłony
by euphoria814
Summary: Miniatura nieskomplikowana i fluffowa


**tytuł: Balony i różowe zasłony**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: TW**  
 **pairing: Derek/Isaac**  
 **info; pojedynkowo/ponieważ należy się z siebie pośmiać / AU, ponieważ to pojedynkowe, Derek jest księgowym i FBI go po prostu nie lubi / warunki**

 **Tytuł: dowolny**  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Długość: od 1 do 8 stron TNR 12**  
 **Gatunek tekstu: dowolny z wyjątkiem angstu**  
 **Rating: od +15 w górę**  
 **Pairing: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey**  
 **Co ma się pojawić: sweter, dom, łzy, balony**  
 **Co nie może się w nim pojawić: Stiles, Allison**

 **dla Martynyx, bo mnie zawsze mocno motywuje**

* * *

Derek spojrzał na Laurę, a potem na Petera, który wyglądał na bardziej niż zainteresowanego projektem.  
\- Nie ma mowy – powiedział z pewnością w głosie, ale jego siostra zrobiła jedną z tych swoich minek, które uratowały ją przed niejednym mandatem. – Nie ma mowy! Nie jestem modelem! – krzyknął, stawiając przed sobą laptopa tak, aby stał się murem pomiędzy nim, a pozostałymi.  
Peter zabrał mu komputer.  
\- Tam jest miesięczne rozliczenie firmy – warknął Derek, starając się odzyskać narzędzie pracy.  
\- To jest jedna sesja – zaczęła Laura, ściskając mocniej w dłoni aparat.  
\- Jestem niefotogeniczny – spróbował Derek.  
\- Bzdura! – zaprzeczyła jego siostra.  
\- Jestem aspołeczny – zaargumentował.  
\- Z tym się musimy zgodzić – przyznała Laura. – Ale ja cię nie proszę, żebyś nawiązywał znajomości tylko poświęcił mi godzina, góra dwie. Nie musisz nic mówić. Ja dokładnie powiem ci co masz robić – zapewniła go.  
Derek spojrzał na nią twardo.  
\- Jakby to się różniło jakkolwiek od mojego normalnego dnia – warknął nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- No właśnie – ucieszyła się jego siostra.

Derek stał na korytarzu jednego z pokazowych domów i spoglądał wymownie na różową firankę w oknie. Laura wzruszyła ramionami, nie starając się nawet usprawiedliwić obecność owego koloru.  
\- Dlaczego Peter nie mógłby tego zrobić? – spytał Derek jeszcze raz, chociaż w zasadzie znał już odpowiedź.  
\- Próbowaliśmy, ale wygląda, jakby namawiał ludzi do prostytucji. Nikt nie będzie chciał zamieszkać w domu, który reklamuje alfons – stwierdziła jego siostra. – Wiesz, że nigdy nie zmusiłabym cię do tego, gdybym miała inne wyjście. Drugi model dostał grypy czy coś w tym rodzaju. Mama chce te zdjęcia na jutro rano, więc będę nad nimi pracować całą noc. Ty masz tylko stać i uśmie… - urwała w pół słowa, gdy spojrzał na nią wymownie. – I nie wyglądac jak alfons – dokończyła.  
\- Przypomnij mi dlaczego rodzinna firma wydawała mi się dobrym pomysłem? – spytał nie starając się nawet kryć swoje irytacji.  
\- Ogranicza twoje kontakty z obcymi ludźmi do minimum, panie jestem socjopatycznym księgowym, przez którego FBI puka do naszych drzwi przy każdym morderstwie w okolicy – odgryzła się Laura niemal natychmiast. – Co ty właściwie zrobiłeś naszym sąsiadom, że cały czas donoszą na ciebie? – spytała retorycznie, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, ktoś za nimi odchrząknął, ewidentnie zakłopotany.  
Derek odwrócił się rejestrując sweter, który wyglądał na wełniany i coś, co na pewno było szalem. Mężczyzna, młody chłopak w zasadzie mógł mieć nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Był wysoki, blondwłosy, co od razu podpowiedziało Derekowi dlaczego Peter nie mógł być drugim modelem Laury. Wuj słynął ze swojego zamiłowania do blondynów.  
\- Isaac Lahey – przedstawił się chłopak nieśmiało. – Przyszedłem na sesję – dodał niepewnie zerkając pomiędzy Laurą a Derekiem.  
\- Bardzo dobrze trafiłeś – odparła jego siostra.  
Derek miał właśnie się przedstawić, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł kolejny podejrzany element wystroju.  
\- Czy tam są balony? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Isaac wydawał się równie zaalarmowany co on.

\- Tematem sesji jest szczęśliwe gejowskie małżeństwo – zaczęła Laura.  
\- Czy ja ci się kojarzę z balonami i różowymi zasłonami? – sarknął Derek.  
Isaac parsknął, ale niemal natychmiast wyglądał na zawstydzonego.  
\- Mamy sprzedać ten dom i wizję rodziny, która mogłaby tu mieszkać – odparła Laura, zabierając aparat ze stolika. – A teraz obejmij go do diabła i przynajmniej udawaj szczęśliwego – syknęła.  
\- Nie byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy udawali, że robimy w kuchni wspólne śniadanie? – zaryzykował Isaac. – Byłoby domowiej. Bardziej swojsko – dodał.  
\- A potem zasadzimy kwiatki w ogródku – zapalił się Derek.  
Lekki uśmiech Isaaka natychmiast znikł.  
\- Z tym akurat mówił na poważnie – odparła Laura ratując sytuację. – Derek jest zapalonym ogrodnikiem. Kiedyś posadził kilka rodzajów paproci w zacienionej części ogrodu. Wyglądały niesamowicie dopóki antynarkotykowi nie przyjechali ich ściąć. Sąsiedzi podejrzewali, że Derek hoduje marihuanę – wytłumaczyła, widząc spanikowaną minę Laheya.

Derek sięgnął po kubeczek z wodą i wypił kilka łyków starając się nie patrzeć w obiektyw. Słyszał jak Laura przemieszcza się, ale zgodnie z instrukcją patrzył na Isaaka, który uśmiechał się nieśmiało stojąc we wciąż otwartych drzwiach lodówki. Nie wiedział czy to jedna z wystudiowanych, wyuczonych min, ale chłopak wyglądał interesująco. Gdzies w trakcie kolejnej sesji zdjęć, zgubił swój szal i teraz odsłaniał całą długość swojej szyi.  
Derek mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
\- Isaac, przysuń się do niego jeszcze krok, o właśnie… - zaczęła Laura i kolejny błysk flesza rozświetlił sporych rozmiarów kuchnię.  
Lahey wyjął mu z rąk kubeczek i wciąż z lekkim uśmiechem bardzo powoli wychylił kilka łyków.  
\- I tak się właśnie buduje intymność! – krzyknęła Laura.  
Chłopak nie powiedział jednak nic. Zamiast tego odchylił swój kark tak, że Derek mógł podziwiać jedną z pulsujących tam żył. Nigdy nie uważał się za szczególnie zafiksowanego na punkcie szyi, ale Isaac zmienił jego zdanie na ten temat.

\- Udawajcie, że się bawicie balonami! – zakomenderowała Laura.  
\- Goń się! – warknął Derek i zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy coś uderzyło go w tył głowy.  
Isaac instynktownie rzucił się do ucieczki i bardzo dobrze, bo Derek zamierzał go złapać. Dźwięk uwalnianego flesza nie przeszkodził mu w zemście. Nadmuchiwany młotek uderzył Laheya w głowę i możliwe, że też całkiem nieprzypadkowo w pośladki.  
Dereka jednak bardziej interesowało to, że chłopak w czasie ich niewielkiej szamotaniny stracił sweter. Śmiał się też tak bardzo, że z oczu poleciały mu łzy.

W zasadzie nie był do końca pewien kiedy pozbyli się butów i skarpetek. Możliwe, że wraz z sugestią Isaaka, że powinni faktycznie zrobić kilka ujęć w ogrodzie, gdzie chłopak uznał za sensowne ochlapanie go wodą. Uwagi Dereka nie umknęło, że oberwała głównie jego klatka piersiowa przez co teraz jego koszula lepiła się do jego skóry. Nawet nie udawał, że nie napina mięśni, a Isaac nie udawał, że nie patrzy.  
Mokre dżinsy utrudniały mu ruch, ale i tak zdołał dorwać chłopaka i wciągnąć go pod strumień wody. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Laura wpadła na to, żeby zabrać jakieś ubrania na zmianę.  
\- Jeszcze chwila, a będę miała historię przemocy domowej – ostrzegła jego siostra, ale nie przejął się wcale, wciskając Isaaca w miękką trawę.  
Ktokolwiek posadził ten trawnik, wykonał dobrą robotę.

Laura nie miała ze sobą niczego, w co mogliby się przebrać, więc chcąc nie chcąc Derek wszedł do łazienki pokazowego domu i zamarł widząc, że Isaac właśnie ściąga koszulkę.  
\- Nie było tak źle – powiedział chłopak, dostrzegając go w lustrze.  
Nie wydawał się skrępowany jego obecnością, więc Derek nerwowo przeniósł ciężar ciała z lewej nogi na prawą.  
\- Laura musi chyba jechać obrobić zdjęcia – ciągnął dalej Isaac, jakgdyby nigdy nic wyzbywając się spodni.  
\- Tak – zdobył się w końcu na odpowiedź.  
\- A my nie mamy ubrań – zauważył Isaac. – I jeśli nie chcemy wracać w mokrych ciuchach będziemy musieli tutaj trochę zostać…  
Derek zamrugał. Sugestia była aż nazbyt oczywista.  
\- Proponujesz rozpalenie ognia? – spytał niepewnie Derek.  
Isaac roześmiał się miękko.  
\- Jeśli chcesz zostać aresztowany za podpalenie – odparł chłopak, szczerząc się szeroko.  
\- Laura żartowała z tym wszystkim – skłamał gładko.  
Isaac przygryzł wargę.  
\- Nigdy nie umawiałem się z żadnym niegrzecznym chłopcem – zaczął Lahey. – Ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby zatrzymano mnie za nieprzywoite zachowanie w miejscu publicznym… - ciągnął dalej. – Z tobą – dokończył, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości.


End file.
